1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a body armor designed for protection of the lower torso of a soldier.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous types of body armor known for protection of the upper torso. These upper body armors are commonly called ballistic or tactical vests and are today standard issue for soldiers in combat zones. However soldiers are still vulnerable to severe injury or death in the lower torso. Vehicle operators and vehicle gunners are especially vulnerable in the lower torso since their lower torso is exposed during vehicle operation.
Heretofore there has never been developed a body armor for specific protection of the lower torso of a soldier. The term “lower torso” is intended to mean the lower intestines, colon, groin (penis, testicles, vagina), bladder, the soft vulnerable area between the legs near the femoral arteries, anus, lower portion of the back and spine, and the right and left kidney area.
During the Vietnam war, a body armor was developed for protection of the genitals of soldiers. The body armor was worn outside the soldier's uniform and resembled a diaper. However that body armor was uncomfortable to wear and offered very limited protection, since it did not cover the abdomen or legs. The ballistic material used was also far heavier than in use today.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide ballistic protection for the lower torso of a soldier, wherein the lower torso includes the lower intestines, colon, groin, bladder, the soft vulnerable area between the legs near the femoral arteries, anus, lower portion of the back and spine, and the right and left kidney area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lower torso body armor that is light in weight, flexible, relatively thin and comfortable to wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lower torso body armor that may be worn over the uniform of a soldier in conjunction with an upper torso body armor or tactical vest.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lower torso body armor which may prevent or limit the severity of potential wounds sustained from explosive blasts, shrapnel, bullets and other threats during combat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single universal size body armor that is adjustable to all lower torso shapes and sizes.